1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support devices for patients to facilitate the performance of radiographic procedures and, more particularly, to a portable, collapsible device with a pivotable table that can be used to (a) perform radiographic procedures with a patient supported selectively in upright and recumbent positions and (b) facilitate situation of a patient in the prone position.
2. Background Art
Designers of radiographic patient support devices contend with the competing objectives of affording a very versatile structure, yet one which is not unduly burdensome and, ideally, portable. Heretofore, these devices have been made either versatile or portable, but not both.
One desirable feature of radiographic patient support devices is a pivotable table upon which the patient is supported. This feature is desirable because it allows radiographic procedures to be performed on a patient either in a vertical position, as with chest and abdominal radiography, or a horizontal position, for various other radiographic procedures. These structures are generally expensive, very cumbersome, and practical only as permanently installed structures in hospitals, clinics and physicians' offices.
Truly portable devices are generally one-dimensional. That is, they have a fixed, horizontal table orientation. The performance of certain radiographic procedures on such tables is thus impossible.
A further drawback with the prior art "portable" tables is that, while they are technically portable, they require significant on-site assembly/disassembly. The inconvenience of this is apparent and makes such structures undesirable.
A further drawback with fixed table structures is that it is very difficult for the patient to become situated on the elevated, horizontal support surface. Patients that are short or disabled will generally find it inconvenient to climb onto the table and will frequently require assistance to do this. One solution to this problem is to fix the table at a lower height which, while convenient for the patient, is inconvenient for the physician. Another solution to this problem is to incorporate structure to raise and lower the table. However, heretofore, the structures to accomplish this have been sufficiently cumbersome and expensive that it has been impractical to incorporate into a portable table.
In spite of the deficiencies of the prior art portable tables, they remain in great demand. There is a significant market for portable tables which may be taken into the field and used on site in conjunction with portable X-ray machines to perform routine radiographic procedures.